


Sam's Adventure With Caffeine

by WeirdMix0817



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Jacksepticeye egos, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdMix0817/pseuds/WeirdMix0817
Summary: Septiceye Sam has never had coffee before. At least, he doesn't remember having any. One day, however-when Chase leaves his coffee on the counter-the eyeball will have his first and (hopefully) last taste of it.





	Sam's Adventure With Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> A little fun story I wrote. I got the idea from a couple of people on Tumblr. I will edit this post when I remember their names. Hope you like it!

Another day, another fight for the coffee machine. Sam had gotten used to it in his years of living with the Septiceyes. After all, the Irishman is somewhat of a coffee fanatic. Of course, that would rub off on his alter egos. Schneeplestein typically gets his early in the morning. He’s already awake in the first place, so why not? Jackieboyman comes next. The hero receives calls for help at all hours of the night. Both are lucky enough to avoid the caffeine bath. Three egos, on the other hand, are not ones to mess with in the morning. 

Sam could already hear the pounding of footsteps as Chase and Maple raced toward the kitchen. Jameson jogged close behind. Robbie speed-walked to the left of him. The zombie smiled in entertainment, like a child watching a cartoon. The pink-sweatered ego seemed to be in the lead, with the vlogger right behind them. The slippery floor guided them closer to the “finish line”. In an instant, the happy ego reaches the cabinet. They have almost won. All they need to do is grab a mug and claim their victory. However, Brody could be seen out of the corner of their eye. A quick shove puts Chase in front of Maple. They fight back, trying to give the vlogger a taste of his own shoves. As the two attempted to subdue each other, a blue wisp of light entered the room. That glow transformed into a familiar cat-masked figure. Marvin transports the a coffee mug to the counter. Both egos continued to be distracted; that is, until a grinding sound causes them to turn their heads. The two looked at him with false anger. 

“That’s fuckin’ cheating!” Chase exclaimed as Maple released their hold on him. The magician pours sugar into the black substance before responding. 

“Stop being so predictable, then,” Marvin chuckled. 

“You’re lucky we’re bros,” the vlogger replied, his hand curving into a passive fist. The magician bumped his fist against Brody’s in return, making an explosion sound with his mouth. Marvin gently picked up his mug from the counter and sauntered out of the room. He took a small sip, looking Chase in the eyes. The ego turns around, facing Maple. 

“Okay, let’s settle this like adults,” he said, before pounding the side of his fist against the palm of his other hand. It took a few turns, but Brody was eventually victorious, snipping their paper with his scissors. 

“Damn it!” The pink-sweatered ego screamed in defeat. Jameson and Robbie both stand in the corner of the room, watching in amusement. Robbie chuckled heartily. 

“Y…you g-guys are f…f-funny,” Robbie said with a smile on his partly rotted face. Over time, his face was becoming more and more alive; no more holes or visible jaw bones. Not only that, but his eyes were no longer glossed over. This allowed them to sparkle like sapphires. Especially when he smiled. At times like these, his eyes were practically blinding. 

“Thanks, buddy,” Maple replied. “Would you like some Irish Breakfast?” The zombie’s head bobbed excitedly up and down. 

“Yes…t-th-thank you,” with that, Robbie and JJ joined Maple at the kitchen table. Breakfast went by fast, each ego shoveling magical pancakes and bacon into their mouths. In time, the table was cleared and all the dishes were cleaned. Well, except for one. The vlogger’s coffee mug sat on the counter. Marvin must have forgotten to wash it. 

‘Welp, might as well…’ the eyeball thought to himself as he floated closer to the mug. As he did, he noticed the warm liquid still in the cup. The drink let out an enticing aroma of coffee grounds. Sam had never had coffee before. At least, not that he could remember. All he knew was that the egos loved it. He drew closer, stopping inches away from the dark substance. 

‘A little bit won’t hurt, right?’ he asked himself, as if he would get an answer. And with that, Sam dove in. 

Chase’s shooting practice was interrupted by a booming sound. His firing ceased as he listened in. It sounded like…bouncing, almost as if his kids were out playing with a ball. However, it was accompanied by little squishes and squashes. There was only one thing he knew that made this kind of noise. The vlogger rushed out the door, setting out to see what exactly was happening. 

“Sam?” Chase called. “I just heard you freakin’ out. Are you okay, dude?” No response. At least, not until a blur of green dashed across the hallway. Yep, that was Sam, alright. He appeared to be literally bouncing off the walls, rushing along, like an excited puppy. “Sam?” He yelled once again. Still no answer.“SAM!” Brody raised his voice. This got the eyeball’s attention. he stopped so fast, you could almost hear him skidding on the air. 

“Hey, Chase!” He spoke quickly, but somewhat easy to understand. “How’sshootingpracticegoing? AllIheardwas’bang,bang,bang,’andIwaslike,’maybeIshouldcheckonhim,butthenIwent,’nah,’andthen-”

“Woah, woah, woah!” The vlogger paused Sam’s fast-forwarded story. “What happened to you?” 

“What do you mean?” The eyeball asked, still hyped up. “I feel awesome! I feel LIKE A BOSS!” Sam let out a scream that closely resembled his creator’s outro. 

“Okay, you need to calm down for a seco-” Before he could finish, Brody was interrupted by the overly-energetic eye. 

“See ya later!” Sam dashed down the hall, bumping into the walls like a pinball. Chase pushed out a frustrated breath. As an ex-father, he knew how to track down a child on a sugar high, or…whatever this was. The vlogger followed the eyeball down the hall. Sliding through twists and turns of that house seemed to not be effective. Sam’s energy was not going away, no matter how fast he flew. After what felt like an hour, Brody pulled his phone out of his pocket. Only one man could help with this. Well, without causing more damage to the cabin. 

“So, you just found him bouncing around?” Schneep asked, while observing Sam collide with every surface he could. 

“Pretty much,” he couldn’t come up with much else to respond with. “I tried catching him, but he’s too fast.”

“I thought you were ‘master of speed’”. About a week ago, the vlogger had claimed to be this during a game of Smash Brothers with the other egos. Brody gave the good doctor a ‘shut up or I’ll smack you,’ face. The doctor chuckled. “Alright, alright,” His focus quickly returned to the green eyeball. “So, did you by any chance leave your coffee out this morning?” 

“Y-yeah,” the vlogger stuttered. “After I got all that caffeine in me, I was ready to do some shooting practice,” he recounted. “Why?” Schneep proceeded to point at the bouncing eyeball. “Fuck,” he breathed out, hitting him like a bowling ball to the head. “I must’ve left it on the counter when I rushed out,” Brody’s brain was working on overdrive. ‘How could you be so stupid?’ ‘How hard is it to slow down for 2 seconds,’ ‘Nice going, Chase!’ ‘No wonder Stacey l-’

“Chase…” Henrik’s soft voice broke through the storm in his head. “ I know that face,” the good doctor moved closer to him. There was 8 inches distance between them. “Look at me, mein freund,” Henrik tipped the vlogger’s chin to face him. “This is not something to make a big fuss about,” his voice remained calm as he reassured the self-loathing man. “Everyone does that. Even I do.” Brody chuckled at the egotistical joke. 

“I know,” Chase’s voice got a bit low in response. “Man, I should be over this by now!” he exclaimed to himself. 

“Let’s talk about this in my office later,” his doctor voice returned. “We have an eye to catch,” he said, as if that were something he said regularly. The duo followed the squishy bouncing, finding Sam in the vlogger’s stunt/trick shot room. Each Nerf gun shook off the wall with a single smack. 

‘I’ve gotta make those gun things more secure,’ Brody noted to himself. Fortunately, they were difficult to break and, more importantly, not loaded. 

“Do you have anything to catch him with?” At the word catch, he recalled something; the baseball glove he kept in the closet; the one his son used to catch his first baseball. 

“Yep,” he rushed to the double door on the other side of the room. In a matter of seconds, he reached it, opening it up and finding the brown object. It wasn’t as big as Sam, but it would work…probably. Brody put it on his hand, before showing it to the doctor. 

“Yes, that may work,” Schneep gave genuine approval. “Now, make the winning catch, Brody.”

“Will do, doc!” the vlogger exclaimed. He dashed around the room, jumping and gliding through the air. His glove brushed the eye multiple times. That is, until the eyeball sprung downwards, allowing Brody to dive onto the floor and catch him. Surprisingly, Sam did not wiggle out of his grasp. In fact, he appeared to be taking labored “breaths”. “Ya done now?” Chase asked gently. The eyeball groaned like he had an ache. 

“He’s probably exhausted,” the good doctor chimed in. “ Symptoms of a crash. I recommend ass load of rest. Would you like that, Sammy?” The eyeball’s pupil bobbed up and down. “Take him to bed, Chase,” his head slid up to face the vlogger. The fellow ego nodded in response. 

“Can do,” Brody softly cradled him in his arms, before making his way up the steps. From now on, he was definitely gonna put his coffee away.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Blog (For Stories): Puppeteerwithapencil  
> My stories are posted on my blog before they're posted here. If you have a Tumblr account and want to stay up to date on my stories, check my blog out.


End file.
